Automated banking machines may include a card reader that operates to read data from a bearer record such as a user card. The automated banking machine may operate to cause the data read from the card to be compared with other computer stored data related to the bearer. The machine operates in response to the comparison determining that the bearer is an authorized system user to carry out at least one transaction which is operative to transfer value to or from at least one account. A record of the transaction is also commonly printed through operation of the automated banking machine and provided to the user. A common type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine which enables customers to carry out banking transactions. Banking transactions carried out may include the dispensing of cash, the making of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts and account balance inquiries. The types of banking transactions a customer can carry out are determined by the capabilities of the particular banking machine and the programming of the institution operating the machine.
Other types of automated banking machines may be operated by merchants to carry out commercial transactions. These transactions may include, for example, the acceptance of deposit bags, the receipt of checks or other financial instruments, the dispensing of rolled coin or other transactions required by merchants. Still other types of automated banking machines may be used by service providers in a transaction environment such as at a bank to carry out financial transactions. Such transactions may include for example, the counting and storage of currency notes or other financial instrument sheets, the dispensing of notes or other sheets, the imaging of checks or other financial instruments, and other types of service provider transactions. For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine or an ATM shall be deemed to include any machine that may be used to electronically carry out transactions involving automated transfers of value.
Automated banking machines may benefit from improvements.
This Application incorporates by reference in their entirety, each of the following U.S. Applications: application Ser. No. 13/135,673 filed Jul. 12, 2011; application Ser. No. 13/135,663 filed Jul. 12, 2011; application Ser. No. 12/802,563 filed Jun. 9, 2010; application Ser. No. 12/802,042 filed May 28, 2010; application Ser. No. 12/798,246 filed Mar. 31, 2010; application Ser. No. 12/291,675 filed Nov. 12, 2008; application Ser. No. 12/380,105 filed Feb. 23, 2009; application Ser. No. 12/290,887 filed Nov. 3, 2008; application Ser. No. 11/983,401 filed Nov. 8, 2007; application Ser. No. 11/881,044 filed Jul. 25, 2007; application Ser. No. 11/505,612 filed Aug. 17, 2006; application Ser. No. 11/135,924 filed May 23, 2005; application Ser. No. 10/722,129 filed Nov. 24, 2003; Provisional Application 61/217,703 filed Jun. 2, 2009; Provisional Applications 61/002,911 and 61/002,818 filed Nov. 13, 2007; Provisional Application 60/858,023 filed Nov. 10, 2006; Provisional Application 60/833,554 filed Jul. 26, 2006; Provisional Applications 60/574,115 filed May 25, 2004 and 60/574,052 filed May 25, 2004; Provisional Application 60/465,733 filed Apr. 25, 2003; Provisional Application 60/453,370 filed Mar. 10, 2003; and Provisional Applications 60/429,249, 60/429,477, 60/429,521, and 60/429,528 filed Nov. 26, 2002.